


Learn-As-You-Go

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about being a Starship Captain was that you got a hell of a lot of practice in pretty much everything. If there was a random position that needed filling and no one else was able to fill it, well, that's where the Captain stepped in. If something on an away mission went wrong and the person who was supposed to be responding didn't, the Captain responded instead. To do that, he or she needed to have the know-how to do so. In order to have that know-how -- you got it: he or she had to practice and learn during whatever chances there were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn-As-You-Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3/1/10 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/172151.html#cutid2).

The thing about being a Starship Captain was that you got a hell of a lot of practice in pretty much everything. If there was a random position that needed filling and no one else was able to fill it, well, that's where the Captain stepped in. If something on an away mission went wrong and the person who was supposed to be responding didn't, the Captain responded instead. To do that, he or she needed to have the know-how to do so. In order to have that know-how -- you got it: he or she had to practice and learn during whatever chances there were. 

Off hours were things that crew members had; Captains had Hours During Which they Observed the Crew Casually, But Were Really Still Observing, and Hours During Which they Studied Their Asses Off for No Material Reward, Except Maybe a Few Lives, Which Were Always Worth It. (Sometimes, Captains had Hours During Which they Slept Because Obnoxious, Overbearing CMOs Snuck Up Behind Them and Hypo'd Their Asses. They were never allowed to admit it, but those were good Hours.)

Of course, there were always the random things that Starship Captains got experience in, that were in the secret manuals that those Captains were handed when they earned their first Starship. Included among them were How to Instill Courage in Your Men, Women, and Non-Sexually-Aligned Crew Members, How to Conduct Productive Away Missions with Politically Unhelpful Peoples, and How to Give a Good Public Speech.

Now, for anyone with a proper command certification, that last one was a bit redundant. Public Speaking was, after all, a required course. If cadets didn't pass it, they were strongly recommended out of the program. Public speaking was, after all, very important for those in command positions. 

Once a Captain had read that chapter, however, in the Secret Captain's Handbook, he or she would be very well aware of why it was included. There were a few pointers from past (and present) Starfleet Administration in regard to public speaking that would definitely be pretty helpful to a Captain.

And, well, would definitely point out one "in-the-know" Captain to another.

Unfortunately, this Secret Captain's Handbook was a thing passed down from Captain to Captain in a legitimate, hand-to-hand fashion. It was very hush-hush and top-shelf clearance. No one who wasn't or hadn't been a Starfleet Captain even knew of its existence (though, like many well-kept secrets, there were rumors aplenty). 

Kirk would be very bitter when he found out, an hour after his ceremonial speech for the press after the Enterprise's return to earth, that Pike simply hadn't thought to give it to him prior (he would have liked that rehearsal, thanks very much, since he'll probably never live down some of the mistakes that damn chapter said he made).

To be fair, he would have been more bitter if Pike had told him that he hadn't given him the book for that very reason. Sometimes, Pike just had to fuck with Kirk; turnabout was only fair play, and he was pretty sure Kirk would have done the same (that he will do the same, years from now, since that's just the sort of guy that Kirk is, without someone there to smack him around).


End file.
